I Love to Hate You
by Tiggipi
Summary: Gui Wen is informed that a new tenant is moving into his apartment building. His initial disinterest at the news quickly turns into annoyance when he discovers who the person is — GuixWicked/Gui WenxLing Bin


_**_****Disclaimer **–** ****_**_½ Prince and all of the characters belong to Yu Wo__

* * *

><p>Min Gui Wen briskly strode along the sunny sidewalk, hefting the lumpy grocery bag in his arms a bit higher when he slowed his steps outside the brick apartment building he'd been living in for nearly half a year. It hadn't been very long since he'd moved in, yet he was already quite comfortable with his home. Not only was the rent very affordable, but the apartment itself was rather nice, the other residents were tolerable for the most part, and the building was relatively close to X University, allowing him to take the bus or even walk when the weather was nice and he had enough time, rather than driving his car.<p>

Turning sideways, Gui Wen pushed open the glass door with his elbow and stepped into the air conditioned lobby of the apartment building. Pausing he propped open the door with his foot and gave a courteous nod and greeting to one of the other tenants when they passed him by to leave, then let it shut on its own as he headed toward the elevator.

He didn't get far before he was spotted. "Good afternoon!" came the usual chirpy call from a vaguely familiar-looking woman, smiling at him in the usual blushing, coy way. It was a look not at all unfamiliar to him; he used it every night toward Prince. However, when someone directed such an expression at Gui Wen…

_Stop looking at me like that!_

"Good afternoon," Gui Wen returned, grinning faintly and walking faster in a futile attempt to avoid any snags of small talk—something he usually got caught in, regardless of his frantic efforts at escape.

"Did you know," she continued, unwantedly trailing along at his elbow and making him inwardly scowl in annoyance. He turned to look at her, a forcefully politely interested look on his face while she informed, "There's a new tenant moving in today!"

"Is that so?" Gui Wen quickly pressed the "up" button and stared at the shiny, metallic doors, mentally urging, _Hurry, hurry, hurry elevator! _as if that would help them open sooner. _Can't you see the situation I'm in‽ Have pity on me…_

"It's another student. Quite a few of those here, with as near to the university we are. A young man, or so I heard." She gave Gui Wen another soppy look. "I hope he's as well-mannered as you are. You're such a good neighbor."

Gui Wen made a noise of agreement and nodded once, though he had no idea if his apartment was actually anywhere near hers. For all he knew, they lived all the way across the building from one another and she was simply trying to butter him up. Again.

Refraining from sighing with relief, he eagerly watched as the elevator gave a sharp "ding" and the doors slid open. He stepped inside and turned around, smiling brightly at the woman while he desperately jabbed one finger at the button for the fifth floor and mentally pleaded that she wasn't expecting to also use the elevator. "I hope you have a nice day. Goodbye!"

"Bye," she replied, looking disappointed that he was leaving. She turned to walk to the entrance, and Gui Wen leaned against the smooth, cold wall, frowning at her back until the doors closed.

Staring at the numbers lighting up in turn while the elevator slowly ascended to his floor, he shifted his bag in his arms and finally allowed himself a tired sigh. It wasn't that he hated socializing with the other people living there, in fact the majority of the people were very friendly and nice to talk to, but he always attempted to avoid stumbling across those select few who were obviously interested in him. _You'd think after half a year of getting brushed off, they'd finally give up._

When the elevator opened again, Gui Wen straightened and stepped out into the quiet, deserted hallway, hurrying past the numbered doors and rummaging around in his pants' pocket for his keys.

"What the heck did you pack in here that's so heavy‽ My arms are going to fall off!" There was a loud, strained grunting noise. Gui Wen paused in confusion at the strange sound and looked up, staring blankly at Feng Yang Ming, who was bent over a stack of cardboard boxes placed on the floor outside the open door of an apartment a few down from Gui Wen's. The faint voice of a second person replying came from the apartment, and Yang Ming simply glowered at whatever had been said.

_He's the one moving in?_ Gui Wen wondered in surprise, watching while the young man struggled to pick up one of the boxes. Gui Wen quickly walked over to him, feeling somewhat concerned for his red-faced student. _Is that really so heavy, or is he exaggerating?_

"Do you need help carrying that?"

Yang Ming started at the question and looked up. "Oh, hey, Professor Min. What're you doing here?"

"I live here." Gui Wen smiled slightly in amusement.

"Really? What a coincidence." Yang Ming stood up, abandoning his struggles and smiling eagerly. He patted one hand on top of the box. "Yeah, help would be great, if it's not too much trouble. I dunno what's in here, but it's super heavy."

Carefully setting his grocery bag on the floor in an out-of-the-way spot, Gui Wen went back to the box and experimentally tugged upward on one side. The box stayed resolutely in one place. _He wasn't exaggerating._

Frowning, Gui Wen pulled it toward himself instead, and managed to inch it off the rest of the stack. Gripping the bottom, he nodded to Yang Ming. "Take the other side, please. We should be able to lift it together."

With their combined effort, they managed to pick it up and move it inside. "Where should we put it?" Gui Wen asked, pausing in the middle of the room. Except for a small couch, a television stand and a lot of boxes scattered across the floor, the spacious room was empty. It was a somewhat odd sight—a place with the same layout as his own home, looking so different.

Yang Ming vaguely shrugged one shoulder at Gui Wen's question. "I dunno."

_What do you mean you don't know? This is your apartment…_

He looked toward an open door across the room. "Hey! Where do you want this box?"

_…or not._

"What's in it?" came the distracted reply.

"I told you, something heavy!"

"Oh, that's probably my computer equipment. Sorry, I didn't mark some of the boxes. Bring it…" Gui Wen inadvertently scowled when Zhuo Ling Bin's head popped around the corner of the doorway, an expectant look on his face, which immediately darkened into the usual glare of hatred. "What the hell are you doing here‽"

_I should be asking you that, you disrespectful, ungrateful brat!_

"I live here," Gui Wen answered coldly, resisting the urge to drop the box and run from the room. _Why did it have to be him‽ Damn! Another irritating person to evade!_

"Um," Yang Ming quickly cut in, "before you two start fighting, could we put this down somewhere?"

"Bring it in here, please," Ling Bin requested, slipping out of sight. Gui Wen reluctantly walked toward the door and stepped inside, staring down at the top of the box in a want not to look around. "Right there is fine."

After carefully lowering the box to the floor, Gui Wen straightened immediately and left the room, attempting not to look too hasty to leave. "I have to go now, goodbye."

"Bye, Professor," Yang Ming called, "and thanks for the help! See you in class tomorrow!"

Gui Wen strode out into the hallway, scooping up his bag of groceries as he went. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and shakily inserted the correct one into his door's lock, inwardly fuming at the situation. After he'd shut and locked his door behind himself, he slipped off his shoes, tossed his keys onto the small table nearby, and went into his kitchen. _Now my arms hurt, and it's all his fault. What kind of ridiculous computer weighs so much‽_

Unable to shake the glare off of his face, he set to putting away the groceries before starting on lunch preparations. _Why couldn't it have been Prince moving in? _Gui Wen thought somewhat wistfully, staring vacantly into his refrigerator. At that, he paused, eyes widening. _Ling Bin knows Prince in real life…What if Prince comes to visit him? I might be able to…_

Slowly pulling out his carton of eggs, Gui Wen bit his lip and shut the refrigerator door, attempting to remove those thoughts from his head. _Stupid. What am I thinking? Prince doesn't want me to know…I shouldn't get my hopes up._

Regardless of the mental reminders of Prince's reluctance to disclose his real life identity, Gui Wen couldn't help but feel a bit more cheerful at the thought of catching a glimpse of the elf at some point. _Then again, if I'm always attempting to avoid Ling Bin, I guess it would be difficult to spot any visitors he has. And also I don't want Prince to visit _him_._

Frowning in renewed displeasure, he sighed again and focused on making his lunch, trying and failing to beat down the swirling curiosity, anger, and jealousy.


End file.
